


Флешбеки в 1994

by lashden



Category: Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: AU: Fassbender and Mr. Sunshine are classmates, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashden/pseuds/lashden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не память, а сплошные флешбеки из дешевых мелодрам</p>
            </blockquote>





	Флешбеки в 1994

Джеймс представляет себе маленькую квартирку – не квартирку даже, а птичью клетку под чердаком одного из домов, затерявшихся в узких улочках, идущих к Тоттенхейм-роуд; Джеймс представляет кремовые шторы, гортензии на подоконнике, кофеварку из меди и две чашки с дымящимся кофе. Джеймс представляет себе Майкла, который выходит из душа, трясет головой и тянется к нему: капли стекают по лицу, и Джеймс мягко вытирает тыльной стороной ладони щеку. «Будешь завтракать?» - Майкл кивает ему, обнимает со спины и остается за ним, пока Джеймс перекладывает тосты на тарелки и старается поровну разделить омлет.  
Джеймс представляет себе таксу, которая мечется у них под ногами; таксу зовут Лу, они покупают ее на Рождество, когда Джеймс просит у Майкла: «Что-нибудь только наше». – «Хочешь, я украду для тебя ребенка?» - смеется Фассбендер и на следующий день притаскивает комок шерсти, который боится спать в закрытой комнате и по ночам тычется холодным носом в пятки Джеймса.  
Джеймс представляет себе шкаф с дорогими костюмами и тонкий серебряный ободок на безымянном пальце, который Майкл дарит ему на день рождения, сопровождая шуткой о том, что не успел выбрать ничего другого. Фассбендер внимательно наблюдает, как Джеймс аккуратно надевает кольцо, и потом, сев на стул, вытягивает руки навстречу: «Иди сюда», - он обхватывает его за поясницу и, сдвинув свитер, касается ртом пресса Джеймса, обводит языком его пупок и прижимается лбом к животу. Джеймс ласково водит пальцами по волосам Майкла, гладит его шею и очень тихо произносит: «Спасибо».  
Спасибо, что любишь меня, Майкл Фассбендер. Ты ведь мог бы заниматься и более важными делами, но вот ты, я и наша такса коротаем жизнь в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы от Трафальгарской площади, и иногда ты даже покупаешь мне кексы в соседней кофейне.

В 1994 году, лежа на спине и вытянув руки к потолку с флуоресцентными звездами, Джеймс МакЭвой воображает жизнь, которой у него никогда не будет, пока в соседней комнате Майкл старается отмыться от запаха пота при помощи хозяйственного мыла. У Майкла широкие плечи, длинные худощавые ноги, едва наметившаяся щетина и дурацкая привычка цокать языком, когда ему что-то нравится; Майклу семнадцать лет, он хочет проколоть себе ухо и купить мотоцикл. Три раза в неделю Майкл приходит к Джеймсу домой, кладет его на кровать и шепчет: «Красивый». Майкл трется носом о его щеку, кусает за ухо и, упершись макушкой в подбородок Джеймса, целует его шею, стараясь слизать карамельные веснушки с грудной клетки. Джеймс запутывается пальцами в его волосах, тянет на себя, обхватывает ногами за талию и довольно улыбается, когда чувствует, как между ягодиц упирается член. Джеймсу нравится прогибаться под Майклом, зажмуриваться так сильно, что под веками расплываются кляксы Роршаха («Что вы видите в этом? Свое счастливое будущее? Медовый месяц в Исландии и поездки к родителям на выходных?»), Джеймсу нравится, как Майкл крепко прижимается к нему, просунув ладонь под спиной и вдавливая в кровать.  
Джеймсу нравится ахать, скрести ногтями по спине Майкла, смотреть в потолок и ощущать, как мышцы сокращаются и при этом впускают член глубже («Пожалуйста», - шепчет Джеймс, кусая Майкла за плечо и стараясь сделать так, чтобы он толкнулся и задел точку внутри, от которой растекается жар). Джеймсу нравится прижиматься ко лбу Майкла и смотреть в его пьяные глаза, целовать его опухшие губы и слушать, как тот, охрипнув, шепчет: «Ты такой красивый. Ты такой красивый».  
Джеймсу нравится, как скрипит его идиотская подростковая кровать из ДСП, слева от которой висит плакат с Guns-n-Roses; ему нравится запах сигарет, идущий от прокуренной одежды, ему нравится слышать, как громко стучит сердце Майкла, когда тот кончает и опускается рядом.  
Они лежат без движения несколько минут, а потом Джеймс начинает гладить Майкла: родинка на левой лопатке, небольшой шрам около затылка, тонкий порез под ухом. Майкл вытягивается под рукой и, перехватив Джеймса через живот, наслаждается тем, как пальцы медленно проверяют, изменилось ли что-то с прошлого раза. Джеймс подносит ладонь к его рту и обводит контур губ указательным пальцем – улыбка и вслед за ней рычащее: «Да, я по-прежнему тебя люблю».

Джеймс знает одно: ты четырнадцать лет живешь щуплым мальчишкой, который состоит только из веснушек и громадных голубых глаз, а потом просыпаешься взрослым парнем. Ты семь лет любишь бит-поп группу, а потом в один прекрасный день выбрасываешь их пластинки и переходишь на рок. Ты любишь ванильный сахар, а потом начинаешь ненавидеть сладкое; ты принимаешь ванны по полчаса, а затем моешься в душе по три минуты. Все меняется слишком быстро, поэтому, пока Майкл лежит рядом с ним, Джеймс старается запомнить линию его плеч и запах тела.  
Джеймс не столько хочет целовать Майкла или заниматься с ним сексом – Джеймс хочет принять в себя Майкла, чтобы тот стал его частью, чтобы тот стал безраздельно его, чтобы никто не сомневался: Майкл принадлежит ему, как принадлежат Джеймсу ладонь или губы, так и Майкл. Так и Майкл только его.  
Джеймсу хотелось бы достать из себя какой-нибудь орган: печень, желудок, легкие – и вместо него поместить внутрь Майкла. Потому что Джеймсу семнадцать, и он живет Майклом. И это очень плохой выбор.  
Нужно было выбрать кислоту и трипы в отцовском гараже. Так, по крайней мере, у Джеймса могло остаться хоть какое-то будущее.

Никто не предложил Джеймсу альтернативы: Майкл или наркотики, Майкл или большеротая глупенькая жена, Майкл или поступление в колледж. Все было подстроено; Вселенная постаралась, чтобы Джеймс оказался зажатым в угол перспективой любить Майкла.  
Джеймс влюбляется в него так же быстро, как загораются сухие листья: они впервые встречаются осенью, когда Майкл стоит перед раздевалкой на физкультуре и курит. Дым мягко облизывает кисть Майкла, но внимание Джеймса привлекает совсем не эта натужная поза – нога к стене, плечи расправлены, грудная клетка вперед (скоро так будут стоять все парни, лишившиеся работы и места в университете). На руке Майкла – тонкая черная нитка, дурацкий разорвавшийся шов; на идеальной бронзовой руке Майкла – тонкая черная нитка, портящая его облик.  
\- Нитка, - говорит Джеймс и достает зажигалку, чтобы прижечь кончик.  
\- А… - тянет Майкл и смотрит, как огонь приближается к рукаву.  
Джеймсу хочется не столько помочь Майклу справиться с его дефектностью и превратиться в полноценного бога – он стоит там, в затасканных шортах и выцветшей от стирки худи, и думает о том, что ему хотелось бы поводить огнем зажигалки по бицепсу Майкла. Оставить на нем черные пятна, чтобы Фассбендер потом говорил своим друзьям, которые сидят с ногами на скамейках: «Это все тот припизженный из параллельного класса». Джеймс хочет, чтобы Майкл запомнил его, чтобы Майкл говорит о нем, чтобы Майкл смотрел на него и боялся того, что Джеймс может сделать.  
Джеймс может выпить бутылку виски и пройти от паба до дома без посторонней помощи, Джеймс может курить сигареты одну за одной, Джеймс может танцевать четыре часа подряд и заниматься сексом пять часов подряд. Джеймс может быть сверху, Джеймс может быть снизу, Джеймс может становиться на колени и ставить на колени. Джеймс может что угодно, но в тот день он просто наклоняется к руке Майкла и, облизнув губы, касается влажным ртом кожи.  
\- Это чтобы шов не поехал, - говорит он Фассбендеру, и тот кладет ладонь на его щеку.  
\- Заботливый… как тебя зовут? – Майкл слышит ответ, а потом повторяет вслух, пробуя на вкус: «Джеймс».

Через месяц Майкл кладет руки под ягодицы Джеймса, приподнимает его над полом и вжимает в металлические шкафчики: под тяжестью тел металл скрипит, под телами металл плавится. Майкл неловко пытается избавиться от тренировочных штанов, запутывается в штанинах и как-то совсем по-детски огорчается от того, что все не как в порно, все слишком неидеально, никто не щелкает фотоаппаратами и не кричит: «Дай мне огня, детка!». И тогда Джеймс запрокидывает голову и смотрит на него из-под опущенных ресниц:  
\- Я хотел, чтобы ты трахнул меня, с самой первой секунды, как услышал твой голос.  
Майкл хрипло смеется, а потом долго смотрит на Джеймса, стараясь понять, шутит он или нет, и, наверное, приходит к какому-то лестному для себя выводу, потому что сует в свой рот пальцы, долго облизывает их, а потом прикладывает к сфинктеру Джеймса.  
\- Потаскуха.  
Джеймс старается не распространяться о том, что этот месяц он представлял себе, как Майкл укладывает его на широкую кровать и, медленно целуя от щиколоток к паху, сантиметр за сантиметром покрывая тело нежными поцелуями, отсасывает ему, а потом точно так же медленно берет его. И, конечно же, Джеймс старается умолчать о том, что это его первый раз: в занюханной вонючей раздевалке, в трех метрах от корзины с грязным бельем.  
Джеймс просто прислоняется лбом к виску Майкла и обнимает его за шею, когда тот дергано входит и застывает, чувствуя, как тянут мышцы внутри.  
\- …больно? – Майкл обеспокоенно смотрит на Джеймса, отводит прядь волос с его лица и как-то судорожно целует в угол рта. – Больно?  
\- Немного, - Джеймс морщится и старается выдохнуть. – Привыкну, жеребец.  
Они оба делают вид, что игра, в которой Джеймс самая знаменитая давалка в школе, продолжается, только почему-то Майкл в этой игре ласково целует его в шею, облизывает его ключицы и упирается носом в щеку, пытаясь быть ближе к Джеймсу, а потом, совсем выходя из роли, целует его в губы. Языки слишком медленно проходятся вдоль друг друга – Джеймс считает, что это мало похоже на поцелуй. Это похоже на «Спасибо»; то самое спасибо, которое произносят проституткам, которые позволили просто полежать на их груди и не взяли за это дополнительных денег; спасибо, которое говорят, когда одновременно стыдно и приятно; спасибо для продажных девок. Но только Майкл не оставляет на чай.  
На следующий день Майкл берет его за руку в коридоре, смеется, пихает в стену и целует на виду у всей школы. Так проявляется его скрытый эксгибиционизм, но Джеймс совсем не против потакать его грязным желаниям.  
Джеймс совсем не против запираться с ним в кабинете биологии и хихикать, как пятиклассница, когда Майкл кладет на его задницу руку скелета и, приподняв бровь, интересуется: «Достаточно ли глубока эта дыра, чтобы упокоить мои бренные остатки?». «Ты кретин, и шутки у тебя кретинские», - говорит Джемс и лезет целоваться.  
Он любит целовать Майкла; вести языком от уголка к уголку, проглатывать его выдох и приподниматься на пальцах, чтобы накрыть его губы своими. Он любит просовывать руку между ремнем и кожей Майкла и ласкать пальцами через белье его член, потому что тогда Фассбендер закрывает глаза и закусывает щеку, стараясь не застонать.  
Джеймс учит Майкла уходить с ним вместе из школы, обедать вместе в школьной столовой, покупать один блок сигарет на двоих и хранить его в шкафчике Джеймса. Джеймс учит его целоваться при встрече, целоваться при расставании, целоваться на переменах, отдавать бутылку пива для глотка сначала Джеймсу.  
Сначала Майкл скалится. Потом он говорит: «Давай я буду провожать тебя домой, ты живешь в районе ебанных психопатов».

Майкл называет его шлюшкой и кусает за шею, чтобы все видели: есть кто-то достаточно сильный, чтобы оставить на Джеймсе синяки; есть кто-то достаточно сильный, чтобы разбить лицо тому, кто посмеет приблизиться к Джеймсу. Майкл называет его своей принцессой и просит надеть килт, а потом становится перед ним на колени, засовывает голову под юбку и делает Джеймсу глубокий минет («Моя прекрасная принцесса…» - «Ты извращенец», - слюна и сперма стекают по подбородку, и Майкл вытирает лицо подолом килта. Никогда не выплевывает, никогда не морщится – глотает, а потом улыбается: «Принц»). Майкл называет его невоспитанным шотландцем, стягивает с Джеймса узкие джинсы и легко хлопает по ягодицам: МакЭвой оборачивается, и Майкл подтягивает его к себе (красные от удовольствия, потные, возбужденные; руки скользят по бедрам и стягивают боксеры. «Дай»).  
Майкл называет его блядью, выродком, уродом, тупым ублюдком, жалкой бабой, но однажды, когда он провожает Джеймса домой и тот прикуривает ему от своего бычка, а потом вставляет сигарету Майклу в рот, Фассбендер делает сразу десять фонетических ошибок и говорит: «Я люблю тебя».

Джеймс не отвечает ничего; он запрокидывает голову, вдыхает запах жасмина, который зацвел на той неделе, и автоматически считает, что с тех пор, как он полюбил Майкла, прошел почти год. У Майкла проблемы со складыванием слов в полноценные мысли, поэтому Джеймс никак не реагирует на злое: «Мог бы и сказать что-нибудь». Джеймс дотрагивается двумя пальцами до виска: «Я умею читать мысли, Майкл», - а потом уходит домой.

Они проводят лето вместе: мама все чаще интересуется, кто этот молодой человек, который так сосредоточенно обрывает ее крокусы, папа обсуждает с Майклом починку карбюратора, Джеймс берет с собой жесткое полосатое полотенце и часами лежит на солнце, пока Майкл обкладывает его одуванчиками. Фассбендер бросает куда-то в пустоту: «Солнце», - то ли констатируя очевидные вещи, то ли сходя с ума от нежности.  
Джеймс не говорит ничего, но по вечерам, когда Майкл засыпает, пробравшись в дом по крыше, долго смотрит на его спокойное лицо и гладит его руки. Майкл делает вид, что не просыпается; Джеймс делает вид, будто не знает, что Майкл бодрствует. Фассбендер ворочается под узким одеялом и берет Джеймса в охапку, якобы во сне, подминая под себя: Джеймс не должен вырваться, у Джеймса нет шансов спастись – так звучит основная мысль этих ночных драк.  
МакЭвой расслабляется в этой хватке и говорит сам для себя: «Я никуда не уйду, Майкл». Почему Майкл улыбается во сне, непонятно. 

Они вместе рассматривают это объявление: требуется высокий молодой человек крепкого телосложения, какая-то чушь про работоспособность – Джеймс шутит, что ирландцы не умеют работать, но, наверное, это уязвляет немецкую часть Майкла, которая вытаскивает его в пять утра на пробы. Его берут после первой реплики – так говорит потом одноклассница Джеймса, с придыханием оглядывая Майкла, курящего около школьного забора.  
Джеймс не сомневался в этом. Скорее, он был точно уверен: даже малейшее вмешательство заберет у него Майкла – и что же, догадки подтвердились. В этот вечер Майкл приходит ближе к двум ночи, пьяный и обкуренный; он ложится рядом с Джеймсом, который сжимает подушку и притворяется спящим.  
От Майкла пахнет каннабисом и кожаной курткой, от Майкла пахнет старыми книжками по артикуляции и фонетике, которые гнили в библиотеке последние лет двадцать, от Майкла пахнет будущим, в котором для Джеймса места нет.  
Майкл поворачивает его к себе лицом и ведет пальцами по щеке:  
\- Что не так? – у Майкла большие проблемы с самостоятельным выбором реплик, поэтому вместо «Джеймс, я делаю это для тебя», он говорит: - Ты постоянно чем-то недоволен.  
Джеймс широко открывает глаза и задыхается. Это несправедливо и частично больно, хотя Майкл не сделал ничего такого. Кроме, конечно, того, что решил, будто сердцу Джеймса нужно пустить немного крови.  
Они отворачиваются друг от друга; Джеймс считает секунды, каждую секунду, когда стрелка часов переходит к новой полоске на циферблате. С каждой секундой их злость друг на друга растет. Джеймс досчитывает до трехсот шестидесяти семи и проваливается в сон.  
Утром он просыпается один.

Майкл не встречает его у школы.  
Майкл не встречает его в школьном дворе.  
Майкл не появляется на курилке.  
Майкл не провожает его домой.

Джеймс приходит в свою комнату, закрывает дверь, укладывается лицом на подушку. И почему-то начинает плакать. Не потому, что жизнь стала совсем уж невыносимой, и даже не потому, что он случайно перестал чувствовать свою руку. Он плачет (нужна причина, определенно нужна причина) минут пятнадцать, а потом растирает чешущиеся глаза и курит в окно.  
Джеймс подолгу стоит перед зеркалом и говорит себе, что некоторых людей нужно отпускать, чтобы они могли развиваться. Майклу, например, нужно ехать в Лондон. Майклу нужно поступить в нормальный колледж, где бы его научили, как улыбаться так, чтобы девушки кричали, видя его, и клеили фотографии на стены. Джеймс оттягивает щеку и страдальчески хмурит брови, стараясь не заплакать опять.

Майкла нужно отпустить. Но Джеймс не может.  
Поэтому, когда вечером Майкл приходит, зажав в руке метелку из пары миртовых веточек, Джеймс обнимает его и переворачивает на спину. Джеймс привстает на коленях и, придерживая ладонью член Майкла, быстро опускается на него: так лучше, так привычнее – Джеймс сплетает их руки и подается бедрами, выдыхая в рот Майкла. Джеймс двигается оборванными толчками, не получая никакого удовольствия от процесса, но наслаждаясь тем, что ладони Майкла шарят по его животу, прижимают вниз, проводя по пояснице, и надавливают на ягодицы в такт движениям.  
\- Они предложили мне контракт, - говорит Майкл, когда Джеймс укладывается рядом и зарывается носом в пахнущие мылом волосы. – Мне нужно будет переехать в Лондон, ты понимаешь?

Нет.  
Джеймс встает с кровати, натягивает белье и майку.  
Нет.  
Джеймс не понимает.  
Нет. Нет. Нет.

\- Да, конечно. Когда ты поедешь? – Джеймс улыбается и рассматривает кусок темного неба в окне.  
\- Последний год буду доучиваться там. Они сказали, что заплатят за обучение.  
Джеймс кивает. Все звучит разумно. Майкл уезжает – он остается.  
\- Я желаю тебе удачи?.. – вопросительную интонацию трудно убрать – Джеймс не знает, что делать, растерянно ходит от стены к стене и вертит в руках пуговицу от какой-то рубашки.  
\- Да? – Майкл привстает на локте. – Ты не собираешься спать?  
\- Мне нужно пройтись. 

Джеймсу нужно пробежаться. Убежать подальше от происходящего, но он тихо закрывает за собой дверь, выходя из комнаты, и довольно бодро идет метров двести, не падая на асфальт и не захлебываясь рыданиями. А потом, когда дом пропадает из поля видимости, Джеймс закрывает лицо ладонями.  
Останавливается.  
И начинает выть.

Джеймсу трудно объяснить, почему он стоит на середине дороги и кричит от боли. Возможно, потому что ему действительно больно. Возможно, потому что он тоже хочет стать знаменитым драматическим актером. Возможно, иногда люди кричат, потому что не могут сделать больше ничего.

Джеймсу семнадцать; его можно понять и простить. Он не знает, как ему жить дальше. Он не знает, что после любви существует жизнь. Он не знает, что можно выдохнуть и пойти напиться в ближайший бар. Он не знает, что однажды боль прекратится и он даже сможет посмотреть на какую-нибудь фотографию Майкла без того, чтобы гадливо разрыдаться и запереться в квартире на несколько суток.

Джеймсу семнадцать; он не может понять и простить. Майкл должен остаться с ним, Майкл должен держать его за руку во время вступительных экзаменов в колледж, курить с ним на вокзале, встречать его с лекций. Майкл должен похвастаться своим мотоциклом, предложить жить вместе и обнимать Джеймса как минимум лет десять, пока вместо Майкла его не начнут душить долговые обязательства перед банком.

Джеймсу семнадцать; он не знает, что теперь делать. Равно так, как не знает, что у Майкла теперь на внутренней стороне бедра есть маленькая “J”, хвостик у которой завернут, как нитка. Равно так, как не знает, что Майкл купил два билета и стал обдумывать, как устроить так, чтобы Джеймс тоже поступил в Лондон. Равно так, как не знает, что Майклу нужно, чтобы Джеймс встречал его в их квартире, готовил еду, разбрасывал по дому свою ужасную одежду, забывал выключать чайник и утюг, растил на подоконнике кактус и жег сковородки, пытаясь приготовить завтрак.

Джеймсу семнадцать.  
Машина из-за поворота появляется слишком неожиданно, чтобы придумать, что сказать, кроме первого и последнего: «Я люблю тебя, Майкл».


End file.
